1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new ignition system for a burner means and to a new method of making such a fuel ignition system.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a fuel ignition system for a burner means comprising an igniter, means for heating the igniter to ignition temperature thereof whereby the igniter emits electrons therefrom in relation to the temperature thereof, feeding means for feeding fuel from a source thereof to the burner means, and detecting means for detecting the condition of the igniter and being operatively associated with the feeding means to feed fuel to the burner means only when the detecting means detects that the igniter is at ignition temperature. For example, see the U.S. Pat. No. 4,053,136 to Perl, which disposes a silicon carbide igniter in series with the heat motor of a gas feeding valve so that as the igniter reaches ignition temperature, the resistance to current flow therethrough decreases whereby the current flow through the electrical heater means of the gas valve increases to increase the output temperature thereof to open the gas valve when the igniter is at ignition temperature.
It was found according to the teachings of this invention that the silicon carbide igniter utilized in the prior known ignition system actually emits electrons with the rate of emission of the electrons increasing as the temperature of the igniter increases. However, it is applicant's belief that such emission of electrons has never been used to determine when the igniter is at ignition temperature.
It is also known that a diode tube has a cathode therein which when heated will emit electrons which can be collected by a plate disposed spaced therefrom so as to develop a DC voltage that has a magnitude that is in relation to the amount of electrons being emitted by the cathode. For example, see pages 472-479 of the second edition of Basic Electronics authored by Bernard Grob and published by the McGraw-Hill Book Company with Copyright dates of 1959 and 1965 therein.